Bittersweet MemOriies Oneshort
by zhOotinG ztar
Summary: Yo ame. Ame más de lo que alguna vez alguien entenderá. Y sufrí, sufrí mucho por eso. Mis padres piensan que es un capricho mío, pero no, ellos no saben lo que pasamos juntos. Y es que,con los recuerdos buenos, también vinieron los malos.


**Bueno, este one-short esta inspirado en luna nueva pero con unos toques taaaaaan míos xD!*...****  
****solo agradecer a los OMBRES!..Son tan idiotas que sin darc cuenta con sus brutadas te inspiran... [No stoi resentida con ellos...los quiero...e insisto...les agradezco la inspiración xD]****  
****zte va dedicado a aquellas que m apoyaron siempre, y las que m incitaron a que publicara lo que zkribo... [Como mi Hanna O mi Yami...las amo!]*****  
****Espero lo disfruten...Cualquier cosa háganla saber!***

**NOTA:..La historia la escribí en mi laptop, por lo cual, notaran que me faltan signo de admiración, i otros símbolos...si se me paso el corregir alguno, pido disculpas.**

**Disclaimer****:****los personajes de la zaga d twilight no son míos... [****Si lo fueran ac ufff que bella hubiera desaparecido y Eddie seria mío...]**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bitter-sweet Memories**

Me encontraba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer. Forks, la lluvia y el cielo encapotado no es nuevo aquí. Suspire de nuevo. Tenía recuerdos muy fuertes en la mente. Cosas que aun me marcaban aunque siguieran pasando los meses...y que nadie entendía.

Yo ame. Ame más de lo que alguna vez alguien entenderá. Y sufrí, sufrí mucho por eso.

Mis padres piensan que es un capricho mío, pero no, ellos no saben lo que pasamos juntos.

Ellos no pasaron noches en vela solo para saber que duermo sin pesadillas.

Ellos no me hicieron pasar los momentos mas felices de mi vida con un simple "te amo".

Ellos no empleaban todo su autocontrol para no matarte, y a cambio, darte una muestra de amor

Ellos no pasaron por todo lo que pasamos. Sin embargo, ellos no me mintieron como el lo hizo.

Y es que, con todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos buenos, también vinieron los malos.

Aquellos días insufribles en los que actúo tan distante y frío, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Engañándome a mi misma que eran solo ideas mías.

Aquel día en que me dejo acá, sola, sufriendo y sin alguno de aquellos objetos que me recordaran a el.

Ahora solo me quedaba rememorar cada uno de los hermosos momentos que pase con el.

Cada uno de esos días en los que estuve riéndome con las ocurrencias de sus hermanos.

Aquel accidente destruyo mi mundo. Rompió mis sueños.

Aun siento como mi pecho se quiere romper cuando recuerdo aquel día. Cuando se fue pretendiendo que viviría mi vida como si nunca hubiera sido parte de ella. Como si los mejores meses de mi vida no hubieran sido gracias a el.

Ahora, estaba muerta en vida, sin sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras tiernas, su voz aterciopelada, su delicioso aroma a menta. Sin él.

Pero una promesa vigente…seguir viviendo, por el.

No tenia sentido cumplirla, lo sabia, pero igual lo haría. Por el amor que un día tuvimos.

Sin embargo, un nuevo recuerdo me invadió.

Uno mas reciente, de hace dos semanas, en compañía de una persona muy especial, un chico que a pesar de ser mas joven que yo, tiene una madurez increíble.

Me descubrió llorando otra vez escondida en el bosque, recordando.

Me tomo en brazos y me dirigió a el patio trasero de mi casa mientras yo me abrazaba a el mientras seguía llorando. Me consoló como solo un gran amigo lo haría. Hasta que la calma llego.

Mi llanto se detuvo hasta que recordé que me encontraba rodeada por mi amigo. Me había atrapado en mi momento de debilidad.

Nadie dijo palabra alguna, a pesar que yo le rompí a el la promesa de no seguir llorando por "la sanguijuela".

El sabia que aunque el se fue, mi corazón seguía siendo suyo.

Lo único que escuche, fue una grave voz en mi odio

-Yo solo quiero consolarte bells...quiero ser tu apoyo. Se que no tengo derecho alguno de decirte que no debes de sufrir por alguien que no lo hace por ti. Pero tú sabes que siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase.

Yo solo sonreí. Yo lo sabia, sabia que el era mi apoyo, que siempre podría contar con el.

Lo que siguió, no me lo espere.

El me dio un corto beso en la comisura d mis labios.

Mi estado total fue de shock. No reaccionaba, y es que no sabía como reaccionar.

-Bella? Anda levántate y vayamos adentro, de paso preparamos algo de comer, tengo hambre

Yo solo lo mire, y el actúo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Nadie dijo nada, ambos nos adentramos a mi hogar y pasamos un día muy divertido.

Con aquel último recuerdo vino una media sonrisa. No por el beso, sino por lo demás. Por su apoyo, pues con eso, sentía que no estaba tan sola como creía. También vino a mi mente la pequeña idea de que quizás Edward pensó en mi al intentar alejarse, que a pesar de todo me quería.

Y con ese pensamiento, un intento de sonrisa se asomo en mi rostro al saber que tenia a dos seres muy especiales que hacían de mi alguien mas fuerte, me dirigí a realizar mis labores de hoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEWS PLIS!*...Y se agradece a los que se toman la molestia y el tiempo de leerlo…

COPYRIGHT zhooting ztar...todos los derechos e izquierdos reservados u.u*


End file.
